scratchmappingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of Mapporkommuniti
The Republic of Mapporkommuniti '''was a Scratch studio created on March 31st, 2017, and shut down on April 14th, 2018. It is primarily known for being the second of the three unifying studios from the 1st Generation of the SMC, and the largest of the three. History '''Pre-History The predecessor to Mapporkommuniti was Mapperdonia, a studio created by Seany10 in December 2015. It was thriving for a long period until early 2017, when Seany10 went inactive and left the studio in the hands of Ethan8games. Ethan8games* took full control over the studio. He made some rules that other users deemed authoritarian and dictatorial, and in March of 2017 some users were removed from the studio. This was blamed on Ethan8Games (who later cleared his name in the Mapporkommuniti studio), and people began breaking off, forming other studios and leaving Mapperdonia. Most failed, however Mapporkommuniti began growing very quickly, as further revolts throughout April and May tore Mapporkommuniti apart and mappers searched for a new home. *in my defense, I was inactive for 90% of 2017 and wasn't aware of the drama till after it was over, and most people I kicked out were kicked out on accident. '-Ethan8games'' '''Early History Mapporkommuniti was founded on March 31st, 2017 (PDT) by Mopscrub. Most of its early members are no longer active (Oct. 23, 2019). Originally the server was just a replacement for Mapperdonia, but it later grew into a larger thing, with rules, moderators, and elections (although these were never actually held). The SMC fully migrated to Mapporkommuniti by June 2017, as Mapperdonia failed. Golden Age The period between May and September of 2017 were Mapporkommuniti’s golden age, as the studio was active and thriving. It is estimated that the studio contained more than 20 active members at some points in 2017. As the studio was simple and casual, it primarily served as a large chat room. 1st Mapporkommuniti War Main Article: 1st Mapporkommuniti War Sometime in early September of 2017 (likely September 2nd), an account called “ded-ded-ded-ded“ joined Scratch. Soon after, the account joined several mapping studios and caused havoc in a few. It “hacked” accounts, however it was later revealed that ded-ded-ded-ded was actually Finn and all ”hacked” accounts were only pretending. The account and all of its branches were banned from Scratch in mid-October 2017. This event marked the beginning of the end of Mapporkommuniti, with inactivity following soon after. Temporary Resurgence Shortly after the banning of ded-ded-ded-ded, Mapporkommuniti received an influx of new members. This didn’t last for long, however, as UKBall_Productions formed WSMA, pulling away many members, and other members of Mapporkommuniti started becoming inactive. Decline and Fall By 2018, it had become clear that Mapporkommuniti’s time was passing, and it wouldn’t last for much longer. Elections scheduled for November and December 2017 were never held, and activity began to decline from several posts a day to just one or two to only one singular post every one to three days in the comments. On April 1st, 2018, mopscrub announced that Mapporkommuniti would be shut down, and commenting would be turned off on May 1st- although this date would later be changed to April 14th. On April 14th, 2018, commenting was shut off as one last ”goodbye” post would be made by mopscrub. The studio’s collapse came shortly before the GMWs and the bannings of many mappers. Category:Studios